Boku wa Natsume Takashi Desu
by NamiKaze-Naruni
Summary: Fanfic pertama saya di fandom ini.. Yoroshiku! /Itulah kali pertamanya aku bertemu dengannya. Seorang pemuda yang ingin kulindungi dan seorang pemuda yang sekarang merupakan bagian terpenting dari hidupku. Dialah Natsume Takashi./ Tanuma Kaname X Natsume Takashi. Shou-ai, Maybe OOC, AU, Typo.. Review?


**Natsume Yuujinchou**** (c) ****Midorikawa Yuki**

**Boku wa Natsume Takashi Desu**** (c) NamiKaze-Naruni **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Pairing: **Tanuma Kaname **X** Natsume Takashi

**Genre: **Supernatural**/**Friend**/**Romance

**Rated: **T

**Warning: **AU, OOC, **Shou-ai,** Typo. **Don't Like Don't Read! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Oneshot****: ****Boku wa Natsume Takashi Desu.**

* * *

_Hari itu untuk pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya... untuk pertama kalinya juga aku baru melihat seorang pemuda bermata coklat madu yang sangat memikat..._

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

"_Jaa mata ashita_, Tanuma!"

"_Mata Ashita_, Nishimura, kitamoto."

Balas seorang pemuda berambut hitam bernama Tanuma pada Nishimura dan Kitamoto saat berpisah di jalan sepulang sekolah. Kembali pemuda bernama Tanuma itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah, angin sore yang berhembus terasa menyejukan dan langit yang mulai menguning karena hari telah beranjak segera bergegas. Dipercepat langkah kakinya agar sampai di rumah tepat pada waktunya.

**Srek! Srek! Srek!**

"Hm?"

Seketika langkah Tanuma terhenti saat melihat semak-semak di sisi kiri jalan yang dilaluinya tiba-tiba bergerak padahal angin sedang tidak bertiup kencang. Sedetik kemudian ia melihat seorang pemuda keluar dari semak-semak itu sambil berlari. Pemuda berambut hitam itu tidak sempat berkutik saat pemuda berambut coklat terang yang sepertinya tidak melihatnya itu berlari kearahnya sebelum akhirnya Tanuma merasakan rasa yang cukup sakit di punggungnya saat harus beradu dengan tanah.

"Ouuh..~ _itte_.. _itte_," ringisnya. Sesaat mata berwarna hitamnya menatap puncak kepala pemuda berambut coklat terang yang kini terjatuh tepat diatasnya.

**Set! **

Perlahan pemuda itu bergerak. Pemuda yang telah menindihnya itu kini menggerakan lengannya dan meletakannya di sisi kepala Tanuma dan tubuhnya ia angkat sedikit sehingga tidak terlalu menindih Pemuda yang telah ditabraknya itu. Terlihat posisi pemuda berambut coklat terang itu kini memerangkap pemuda berambut hitam itu.

**Deg! **

Sepasang mata berwarna coklat madu kini menatap Tanuma langsung dan cukup membuat perasaan aneh merasuki diri pemuda bermata hitam itu.

"Go-_gomenasai_," sepatah kata yang keluar dari bibir pemuda itu sukses meleburkan lamunan Tanuma, pemuda bermata coklat madu itu kemudian mulai menyingkir dari atas tubuh Tanuma yang kini terduduk namun sepertinya Tanuma sendiri masih membisu menatap pemuda berwajah manis di hadapannya itu.

"_Gomenasai_," ujar pemuda itu lagi sambil membungkuk sekilas dan bersiap berbalik badan untuk pergi. Tanuma langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan seperti bergerak tanpa perintah otaknya, pemuda berambut hitam itu menahan lengan pemuda berambut coklat terang yang akan pergi itu. Langsung saja, tatapan mata coklat madu itu kini menatapnya lagi dengan pandangan bingung.

Tanuma yang sepertinya baru sadar langsung melepas genggamannya dan tersenyum renyah, "Ah, maaf. Itu..." pemuda itu langsung merutuki dirinya sendiri dengan tindakannya itu. Apa lagi pemuda bermata coklat madu di depannya itu kini menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Saat bingung harus melakukan apa, mata hitamnya menangkap sebuah luka gores di lengan kiri pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"Lengan kirimu terluka?" tanya Tanuma, membuat pemuda di hadapannya itu langsung menatap lengannya dan benar saja ada luka gores yang cukup panjang di sana.

Kembali pemuda bermata coklat madu itu menatap Tanuma, "_Daijoubu_. Ini hanya luka kecil. Sekali lagi maaf telah menabrakmu, permisi." ujar pemuda itu sambil berjalan pergi.

**Grep!**

Kembali Tanuma menahan lengan pemuda itu, "Tu-tunggu! Biar aku obati, walaupun luka kecil tapi jika dibiarkan bisa infeksi. Oke?" ujar Tanuma. Tanuma dapat melihat keraguan di dalam mata coklat madu itu sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan menyetujui usulan pemuda berambut hitam yang baru ditemuinya.

Tak lama kemudian,Tanuma meminta pemuda itu untuk duduk di atas batu yang cukup besar. Sedangkan Tanuma berlutut di hadapan pemuda itu. Pertama ia mengeluarkan air mineral dari dalam tasnya dan membasahi sapu tangan miliknya dengan air itu sebelum akhirnya membersihkan luka gores di lengan kanan pemuda bermata coklat madu itu.

"_Gomen_, aku baru pertama kali melihatmu. Kau baru pindah kemari?" tanya Tanuma mencoba mengajak bicara pemuda di hadapannya yang dari tadi hanya terdiam.

"Ya," balas pemuda itu singkat, "Aku baru pindah kemarin," tambahnya lagi. Tanuma mengangguk. "_Sou ka_. Perkenalkan namaku Tanuma. Tanuma Kaname. _Yoroshiku_," ujar Tanuma lalu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"_Boku wa_ Natsume Takashi _desu_," tanpa Tanuma kira, pemuda itu memperkenalkan namanya dengan mudah. Setidaknya hal kecil ini entah kenapa membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu senang. Senyum kecil terlukis di wajah Tanuma, "Baiklah. Salam kenal, Natsume,"

"Yosh! Selesai. Dengan begini lebih baik," Tanuma menyelesaikan tugasnya dan kembali tersenyum menatap pemuda bernama Natsume Takashi itu.

Natsume menatap balutan kain di lengan kirinya itu, "_Arigatou_," ujar Natsume. Sebelum akhirnya bediri.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Tanuma membalas dengan senyuman, "_Doumo_,"

**Srek! **

Kedua kepala itu menoleh ke arah semak yang baru saja bergerak dan menampakan seekor kucing gemuk berwarna orange-hitam-putih yang langsung menghampiri Natsume dan memanjat hingga sekarang berada di bahu kanan Natsume.

"Nyanko-_sensei_,"

"Itu kucingmu?" tanya Tanuma sedikit heran, baru pertama kali ia melihat kucing sebesar itu. Yang entah kenapa mirip dengan _maneki-neko_ yang biasa di pajang di toko-toko.

"Ya. Terimakasih atas perawatannya, Tanuma-_san_. Permisi," ujar Natsume sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Tanuma. Pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya memperhatikan kepergian Natsume dan kucing itu dalam diam. Sedikit berharap bisa bertemu lagi dengan Natsume nanti.

_Ya, semoga..._

**~O~O~O~O~O~ **

"Kau kenapa, Nishimura? Tak biasanya murung seperti itu," tanya Kitamoto yang heran dengan sikap Nishimura yang biasanya paling heboh tapi tiba-tiba saja jadi pendiam. Kini mereka berdua termaksud Tanuma sedang menikmati makan siang mereka di atas atap sekolah.

"Umm.. aku sedang berpikir," balas Nishimura dengan pose tangan yang dilipat di depan dada.

Mendengar jawaban itu, membuat Kitamoto dan Tanuma saling menatap.

"**Pfh**! Hahaha.."

"Kenapa kalian berdua malah tertawa?" protes Nishimura melihat kedua sahabatnya itu malah tertawa dengan jawabannya.

Kitamoto memegang perutnya yang mulai sakit karena tertawa, "Hahaha.. _gomen_, _gomen_. Habisnya wajahmu itu tidak cocok bertampang seperti itu, Nishimura,"

Pemuda berambut coklat itu cemberut, "Tega sekali kau berkata seperti itu, Kitamotooo..~" seru Nishimura lalu memukul-mukul Kitamoto yang langsung pasang aksi _defense_ dengan tangannya walau masih tertawa kecil.

"Memangnya kau berpikir tentang apa, Nishimura?" kali ini Tanuma bertanya sebelum menenggak air mineral.

Nishimura langsung menghentikan aksi pukul-pukulannya dengan Kitamoto, "Eh? Oh, itu aku sedang berpikir bagaimana mengajak bicara anak baru di kelasku,"

"Anak baru?" tanya Tanuma, Nishimura mengangguk, "Iya. Anak baru,"

"Bukannya tinggal ajak saja'kan?" kata Kitamoto sambil membereskan tempat bekalnya.

"Kalau semudah itu, mungkin sekarang aku bisa membawanya ikut bergabung dengan kita. Lagi pula, ia terlihat menyendiri sekali, makanya aku berusaha memikirkan cara agar dia mau aku ajak," sahut pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Oh.. memangnya namanya siapa?" tanya Nishimura lagi, Tanuma mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua sahabatnya sambil membereskan kotak bekalnya yang baru selesai.

"Namanya Natsume Takashi,"

"Eh? Natsume Takashi?" seru Tanuma yang langsung menatap Nishimura.

"Kau kenapa Tanuma? Iya, Natsume Takashi kau kenal?" tanya Nishimura.

Tanuma menggeleng, "Tidak. Hanya saja baru kemarin aku bertemu dengannya,"

"Kalau begitu, kau yang mengajaknya Tanuma! Kalau sudah bertemu sebelumnya, pasti akan semakin mudah untuk mendekatinya," ujar Kitamoto, Nishimura mengangguk, "Benar kata Kitamoto. Aku lihat dia itu orang yang baik kok! Makanya aku juga mau berteman dengannya,"

Tanuma menghela nafas, "Ya.. walaupun kalian bilang begitu, aku juga belum mengenalnya sedekat itu. Lagi pula, kemarin itu aku hanya mengenalnya sekilas,"

"Hahh.. begi-, oh! Itu Natsume!" seru Nishimura yang memang menyandar pada pagar kawat atap dan melihat Nastume ada di bawah. Mendengar itu membuat Kitamoto dan Tanuma langsung ikut melihat.

"Jadi itu yang namanya Natsume Takashi?" ujar Kitamoto.

"Natsume?" gumam Tanuma, melihat sosok Natsume sekarang entah kenapa membuat Tanuma senang.

"Tapi dia seda-, Hei! Kenapa tiba-tiba dia berlari seperti itu?" seru Nishimura yang melihat Natsume langsung berlari kencang, "Dia berlari ke arah belakang sekolah. Wajahnya tadi seperti ketakutan," sahut Kitamoto.

"Akan kulihat!" seru Tanuma yang langsung bergegas pergi. Meninggalkan dua sahabatnya yang bingung melihat aksi temannya itu.

"Dia pergi?" tanya Nishimura.

"Iya, dia benar-benar pergi." balas Kitamoto.

**Wuush!**

Percakapan mereka berduapun ditimpali dengan angin yang berhembus di atap sekolah itu..

Satu persatu anak tangga dilalui Tanuma dengan cepat, pemuda berambut hitam itu seperti tak berpikir apa lagi selain menemui Natsume. Beberapa orang yang berada di koridor yang dilalui Tanuma sempat protes pada aksi pemuda itu yang hampir menabrak orang. Sambil berkata _'Sumimasen'_ pada orang-orang yang hampir ditabraknya itu, Tanuma terus berlari hingga sampai pada taman belakang sekolah. Sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal karena berlari tadi, mata hitamnya menelusuri setiap sudut tempat yang terjangkau oleh penglihatannya. Namun sosok yang ia cari tidak terlihat disana. Tanuma mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk melihat tempat yang lain di taman belakang sekolah untuk mencari sosok Natsume yang menghilang.

"Aaaa!"

"Natsume!" Tanuma langsung berlari ke arah semak-semak saat mendengar suara Natsume yang berteriak, "Natsume!" panggilnya lagi berharap Natsume menjawab panggilannya, "Natsu-," Tanuma langsung menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Natsume tengah berbaring di atas tanah sambil menahan sesuatu yang tak terlihat.

"Lepaskan! _Yuujinchou_ tidak akan kuserahkan!"

Tanuma tidak bisa berkata apapun selain hanya diam melihat Natsume yang sepertinya tercekik oleh sesuatu. Kedua tangannya seperti mencengkram sesuatu yang tak terlihat dan pemuda bermata coklat madu itu tampak meronta sambil berteriak mengenai '_Yuujinchou'_. Tanuma terkesiap saat melihat tubuh Natsume tiba-tiba melayang dan punggungnya menabrak pohon dengan cukup keras, kekagetannya tidak hanya sampai disitu saja, kini ia melihat Tubuh Natsume seperti tertahan sesuatu hingga melayang di udara bersandarkan pohon yang tadi ditabraknya. Tiba-tiba saja sekilas ia melihat bayangan hitam gelap tengah terbang dan menyekik Natsume.

'_Ja-jangan itu? Aku harus menolong Natsume!'_ batin Tanuma, membuang segala keterkejutannya, pemuda itu bersiap menolong pemuda berambut coklat terang itu namun ia kembali terhenti saat seekor kucing gemuk yang ia ingat bernama Nyanko-_sensei_ itu melompat dari Belakang pohon dan mengeluarkan cahaya terang yang membuat Tanuma memejamkan matanya.

**Bruk! **

Tanuma langsung membuka matanya saat melihat tubuh Natsume terjatuh ke tanah.

"**Kau ini menyusahkan, bocah. Setiap kali aku muncul, kau pasti dalam bahaya!" **

Tanuma lagi-lagi dibuat terkejut bukan main ketika mendengar kucing milik Natsume itu berbicara, Tanuma akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghampiri Natsume dan memilih bersembunyi dulu di semak-semak di hadapannya. Natsume kemudian perlahan terduduk sambil bersandar pada pohon di belakangnya, "_Arigatou_, _sensei_,"

"Che, sebagai imbalannya kau harus membelikanku 10 manju, tidak 30 kue manju _Nanatsuji_ untukku, Natsume! Ingat itu! 30 kue manju, meow!" seru Kucing itu lagi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Natsume dengan satu kaki depannya.

Natsume berusaha berdiri, "IYa, iya. Akan kubelikan nanti," sahut Natsume.

"Hoeee..~" seru _Nyanko_-_sensei_ yang udah ngiler duluan membayangkan 30 kue manju _Nanatsuji_ di hadapannya.

"Akan kubelikan 5 buah," tambah Natsume lagi sambil membersihkan seragamnya yang kotor.

"_Nandatto_ooo? ? Itu tidak ada setengahnya dari yang kumin-,"

"Ada apa, _Sensei_? _Youkai ka_?" tanya Natsume.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Natsume, _Nyanko-sensei_ yang merupakan wujud dari siluman level atas bernama _Madara_ itu langsung berlari ke arah semak-semak.

"Meow!"

"Uwah!"

"_Sensei!_" Natsume langsung berlari mengikuti kucing gemuk itu dan terkejut mendapati seseorang yang ia kenal bernama Tanuma Kaname yang kemarin sore ditemuinya.

"Kau?"

"Sepertinya anak ini melihat kita," _Nyanko-sensei_ menyipitkan mata kucingnya, "Natsume anak ini boleh aku makan'kan? Sruup! Itadi-,"

**Brugh! **

Dan kemudian _Nyanko-sensei_ terkapar di tanah dengan benjol di kepala bulatnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Natsume yang membantu Tanuma berdiri.

"I-iya, aku tidak apa-apa," balas Tanuma.

"Apakah kau tadi melihat semuanya?" tanya Natsume kemudian, Tanuma terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, "Ya,"

"Begitu. Kumohon lupakan segala yang kau lihat tadi, semuanya." Pinta Natsume.

"Tidak," balas Tanuma. Membuat Natsume terdiam, "Aku paham sekarang. Kau memiliki kemampuan melihat '_mereka'_?" tanya Tanuma. Natsume hanya diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Tanuma.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan merahasiakan ini," pemuda berambut hitam itu tersenyum lagi. Natsume menundukan kepala, lalu memutar bola matanya ke kiri, "Ya. Aku bisa melihat _'mereka'_," jawab Natsume.

"Begitu,"

"Oye! _Omae_! Apakah kau juga bisa melihat _'mereka'_?" tanya _Nyanko-sensei_. Tanuma menatap kucing gemuk di dekatnya, "Tidak sepenuhnya. Aku hanya bisa melihat bayangan mereka saja,"

"Ohh.." komen _Nyanko-sensei_.

"Aku senang," ujar Tanuma tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Natume mendongak menatap pemuda berambut hitam yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Aku senang. Bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, Natsume," ujar Tanuma sambil tersenyum lembut. Melihat senyum itu, membuat wajah Natsume samar memerah, Tanuma yang melihat itu yakin, jika pemuda bermata coklat madu itu memang memiliki wajah yang sangat manis apa lagi jika sedang merona seperti itu.

"Hei! _Omaetachi!_ Mau sampai kapan kalian seperti itu, hah?" seru _Nyanko-sensei_ yang mencak-mencak tepat diantara Tanuma dan Natsume.

"Ah!" keduanya saling tersentak lalu saling tersenyum satu sama lain.

Kucing gemuk itu manyun, "Kepala kalian terbentur, heh?"

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

"Huwooo! Kau hebat Tanuma! Baru tadi siang dibicarakan sekarang kau membawa orangnya langsung!" seru Nishimura senang melihat Natsume kini berdiri di samping Tanuma.

"Hei, jangan berkata seperti itu, Nishimura. Natsume Takashi? _Ore wa_ Kitamoto _desu! Yoroshiku!_" seru Kitamoto sambil mengulurkan lengannya pada Natsume.

"Oye! Kenapa yang kau duluan yang memperkenalkan diri, Kitamoto?" protes Nishimura.

"Kau lama, sih. Makanya aku duluan," balas Kitamoto.

Natsume menatap Tanuma, Tanuma yang menyadari itu langsung balas menatap Natsume dan tersenyum sembari menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya pemuda berambut coklat terang itu menyambut uluran tangan Kitamoto.

"_Boku wa_ Natsume Takashi _desu_. _Yoroshiku_," balas Natsume.

"Aku! Aku! Kau kenal aku'kan?" tanya Nishimura antusias.

Natsume menatap Nishimura, "Siapa?"

**Jleb! **

"Huwee.. kejamnya! Padahal kita sekilas, Natsume!" protes Nishimura. Natsume tersenyum, "Bercanda, namamu Nishimura'kan?" lanjut Natsume.

"Eh? Kau iniii..~" ambek Nishimura, Kitamoto langsung menyikut pelan Nishimura, "Tak apa'kan. Yang penting dia mengenalmu," ujar Kitamoto.

"Baiklah, Natsume! Mulai hari ini kita berteman, ya!" seru Nishimura lagi.

"Teman?" tanya Natsume. Teman adalah kata yang mungkin tak pernah terlintas di benak pemuda bermata coklat madu itu.

"Iya, teman. Kita berempat sekarang berteman!" tambah kitamoto.

"_Ha'i_," balas Natsume sambil tersenyum. Kemudian mereka pun tertawa bersama merayakan pertemanan mereka itu.

**~O~O~O~O~O~ **

"Tanuma-_san_?"

"Cukup Tanuma, Natsume,"

Natsume mengangguk, "Tanuma, terimakasih."

Tanuma menghentikan langkahnya, "Terimakasih untuk apa?"

Natsume ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Tanuma yang berada di belakangnya, "Terimakasih. Berkatmu, aku memiliki teman sekarang,"

"Hm?" Tanuma agak bingung dengan maksud Natsume itu.

Angin berhembus menerpa mereka berdua yang masih saling menatap, Natsume tersenyum manis yang lagi-lagi membuat perasaan Tanuma campur aduk.

"Aku.. baru kali ini ada yang menyapa dan menjadikanku teman dengan jujur,"

**Deg! **

"Natsume,"

"Wah, sudah semakin sore. Ayo kita pulang, Tanuma." Ajak Natsume.

"Natume,"

"Iya?"

Tanuma menggeleng, lalu tersenyum pada pemuda berambut coklat terang itu, "_Nandemo arimasen_. Kita pulang,"

"_Ha'i_,"

"Oya' Ponta mana?"

"Ponta?" tanya Natsume, "Ah, maksudku _Nyanko-sensei_. Maaf, aku jadi memanggilnya seperti itu," balas Tanuma.

"Oh, kalau _Sensei_ mungkin dia sedang pesta Sake," balas Natsume.

"Pe-pesta sake?"

"Itu memang kebiasaannya," balas Natsume.

"O-ooh.." komen Tanuma sembari _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya. _'Pe-pesta sake? Memang bukan kucing biasa. Oya' dia memang bukan kucing biasa, ya?'_ batin Tanuma berkata, pemuda bermata hitam itu melirik Natsume yang kini berjalan di sampingnya. Sosok Natsume jika dilihat sedekat ini...

'_Ma-manis,'_ Tanuma seperti terhipnotis oleh wajah Natsume sehingga ia tidak bisa memalinkan pandangannya itu. merasa diperhatikan, Natsume balas menatap Tanuma, "_Doushite_, Tanuma?" tanya Natsume heran.

**Blush!**

"A-ah! Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa! hahaha.." merasa malu karena ketahuan menatap Natsume secara intens, Tanuma langsung berjalan cepat mendahului Natsume karena tidak memperhatikan jalan, ia tidak melihat ada batu cukup besar di hadapannya.

"Uwah!"

**Gabruk! **

"Tanuma! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Natsume langsung menghampiri Tanuma yanag terjatuh tidak elitnya.

"Ha-_ha'i_.."

**~O~O~O~O~O~ **

"_Aku.. baru kali ini ada yang menyapa dan menjadikanku teman dengan jujur!" _

Tanuma terus memikirkan perkataan Natsume yang entah kenapa terus berputar dipikirannya. Mata hitam milik Tanuma menatap langit-langit kamarnya, ia pun menggerakan tubuhnya menyamping di atas ranjang. Terbayang kembali di benaknya saat wajah Natsume menatapnya dengan rasa senang dan juga saat Natsume mengatakan kata itu dengan rasa puas, Tanuma bisa merasakan jika Natsume adalah seorang yang kesepian. Hal ini makin diperkuat dengan perkatan Nishimura soal Natsume yang selalu menyendiri tadi siang. Walaupun sekarang Tanuma merasa lega karena Natsume sudah menjadi temannya tapi..

"Kaname, kau ada di dalam?" panggil seseorang dari pintu kamarnya.

"Iya, Ayah! Sebentar," Tanuma segera bangkit dari ranjangnya dan melangkah ke arah pintu kamar. Saat membuka pintu kamarnya, terlihat seorang pria paru baya berbaju biksu berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ada apa, Ayah?" tanyanya, "Ayah minta tolong, kau bisa mengambil barang titipan di kuil Machi. Ayah lupa mengambilnya tadi sore," pinta sang Ayah. Tanuma mengangguk mengerti, "Baiklah. Akan ku ambilkan," ujar Tanuma, "Maaf, ya.. Ayah membuatmu repot,"

"Tidak apa-apa, Ayah. Aku pergi dulu," pamit Tanuma.

"Hati-hati. Tolong, ya."

"Iya,"

Tanuma mengenakan mantel dan syal miliknya lalu beranjak ke arah pintu lalu mengenakan sepatu. Setelah beres, ia pun beranjak pergi. Pemuda berambut hitam itu berjalan santai menikmati dinginnya udara malam. Suara jangkrik yang terdengar seperti alunan harmoni dengan angin yang berhembus selaras dengan alam malam yang menenangkan itu.

"Mungkin akan menyenangkan kalau Natsume ikut menikmati ini," setelah berkata seperti itu, Tanuma mengetuk kepalanya sendiri, "Bicara apa aku ini? Hahh.. padahal aku baru mengenalnya tapi kenapa aku merasa seperti ini? sebenarnya perasaan apa yang tengah aku rasakan ini?" tanya Tanuma pada dirinya sendiri. Tanuma menghentikan langkahnya lalu mendongakkan wajahnya menatap langit yang berkilau dengan jutaan bintang yang menghiasi langit malam seperti setitik cahaya yang bersinar di tengah kegelapan,"Tapi malam ini memang indah," gumam Tanuma. Menghela nafas, Tanuma kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

**~O~O~O~O~O~ **

"Kembalikan namaku! Kembalikan!"

**Brak! **

Natsume langsung menghindar ketika sesosok _Youkai_ menyerangnya.

"_Kuso_. Aku tidak terus menghindar seperti ini,"

"KEMBALIKAN!"

**Brak! **

"Agh!" Natsume terpental saat menerima serangan dari _Youkai_ itu.

"Natsume!" Nyanko-_sensei_ yang kini berwujud Madara mencoba menghampiri Natsume namun terhalangi oleh _Youkai_ lain yang juga mengincar _Yuujinchou_.

"Lawanmu adalah aku, Madara. Kukuku.." ujar _Youkai_ berwujud seekor laba-laba besar itu.

"_Kuso!_" decak Madara, _'Bertahanlah sedikit lagi, Natsume!'_

Natsume mencoba bangkit, sambil menahan sakit di bahunya yang baru terbentur tadi, kini mata coklat madunya menatap sosok _Youkai_ berwujud Manusia dengan kimono hitam berambut coklat panjang. Sebuah topeng bergambar sebuah mata dan mulut yang tampak tertawa, mendekatinya perlahan.

"Kembalikan namaku dan serahkan _Yuujinchou_ itu sekarang juga!" seru _Youkai_ itu.

"Tidak akan!" dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada, Natsume langsung berlari menjauh dari _Youkai_ itu.

"Percuma saja kau kabur. Kukukuku.." _Youkai_ itu tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Hah! Hah! Hah! Kemana? Aku harus kemana?" Natsume terus berlari. Ia tidak tahu harus berlari kemana yang jelas, ia harus menjauhkan _Youkai_ itu dengan _Yuujinchou_.

**Dug! **

"Uwah!"

**Gabruk! **

Natsume terjatuh saat ia tersandung sesuatu yang tak terlihat dan apesnya lagi ia tersandung di jalan yang menurun cukup terjal yang membuatnya kini harus berguling-guling di tanah.

"Aku harus menjaga _Yuujinchou_-nya!" gumam Natsume yang masih berguling-guling di jalan itu sambil memeluk _Yuujinchou_ di dekapannya. Memang malam ini adalah malam tersial bagi pemuda berambut coklat terang itu, setelah diserang 2 _youkai_ berlevel cukup tinggi, berlari-lari dari kejaran _Youkai_, dan sekarang ia terjatuh di jalan yang menurun cukup terjal dan tidak tahu kapan berhenti-,

"Uwaaa!" Natsume langsung berteriak saat ia merasa melayang di udara. Jelas saja. Ujung dari jalan itu adalah jurang kecil. Reflek Natsume menutup matanya. Ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya ia merasa terhempas dan jatuh seperti ini. mungkin tidak terhitung.. tapi tunggu! Kenapa rasanya tidak terlalu sakit seperti yang biasanya? Lagi pula, tanah tempat ini sewangi ini, ya? Karena penasaran, Nastume membuka matanya. Dirinya langsung memucat saat menyadari ia kini tengah menindih seseorang. Mana posisi orang itu tengkurap. Waduh!

"Su-_sumimasen_! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Natsume langsung panik, orang itu lalu bergerak dan menoleh pada Natsume.

"Ta-Tanuma!" kaget Natsume.

"Aww..~ Natsume ka? Natsume!" Tanuma juga kaget sendiri melihat Natsume. Mata hitamnya lalu menatap Natsume, walaupun gelap tapi Tanuma bisa melihat penampilan Natsume sangatlah lusuh dan kotor, "Kau kenapa?" panik Tanuma.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa,"

"Tidak apa-apa, apanya? Lihat dirimu sekarang," seru Tanuma.

"Tapi seharusnya aku yang bilang kau tidak apa-apa, setelah aku menindihmu dari ketinggian seperti itu, Tanuma," balas Natsume.

"Itu tidak penting! Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan _'mereka'_ itu lagi?" tanya Tanuma.

Natsume mencoba menenangkan Tanuma, "Sudah tidak apa-apa. ngomong-ngomong kau sedang apa disini?"

"Natsume!" tanpa sadar Tanuma membentak pemuda berambut coklat terang di hadapannya membuat Natsume terdiam mendengarnya.

Tanuma menghela nafas, "Maaf, bukan maksudku untuk membentakmu. Tapi jujur padaku, aku pasti akan mempercayaimu!" seru Tanuma lagi, membuat Natsume terkesiap sambil memegang erat _Yuujinchou_ di tangannya.

"Natsume?" tanya Tanuma lagi, pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya melihat Natsume terdiam sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Terimakasih. Tapi maaf. Maaf, Tanuma," ujar Natsume tak berani menatap pemuda berambut hitam di hadapannya itu. Tanuma yang mendengar itu dapat menangkap rasa takut dari nada suara Natsume.

"Natsume?" Tanuma beralih menyentuh kedua bahu Natsume dan terkejut karena tubuh mungil itu tengah bergetar sambil memeluk sesuatu di dekapannya. Tak tahan melihat kondisi Natsume, membuat Tanuma menarik Natsume dalam pelukannya. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Natsume terkejut bukan main. Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengeratkan pelukannya agar tubuh kecil di dekapannya itu berhenti bergetar.

"_Daijoubu_," bisik Tanuma, "Jangan khawatir. Aku berada di sini, Natsume."

"Tidak apa-apa, kapanpun dan tentang apapun itu, aku akan mendengarkan ceritamu. Aku akan mempercayainya!" ujar Tanuma, setelah itu Tanuma dapat merasakan tubuh yang berada di pelukannya itu berhenti bergetar. Membuat Tanuma sedikit lega. Saat akan melepas pelukannya, Tanuma terhenti saat sepasang lengan kecil balas memeluknya dengan erat.

"Bisakah tetap seperti ini.. sebentar lagi?" tanya Natsume agak berbisik, pemuda berambut hitam itu tak menduga akan respon Natsume itu. Ia pun kembali memeluk Natsume, "_Ha'i_,"

"_Arigatou_," bisik Natsume.

"Aku menemukanmu, Natsume!" tiba-tiba saja _Youkai_ tadi muncul tepat di belakang Tanuma dan besiap mengeluarkan serangan, seketika Natsume langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan mendorong Tanuma ke samping dengan cukup keras. Membuat serangan itu secara telak mengenai Natsume dan membuat tubuh itu terpental.

"NATSUME!" Tanuma berteriak memanggil Natsume yang sepertinya tidak sadarkan diri.

"Sial! Natsume!" pemuda berambut hitam itu langsung berlari menghampiri Natsume.

"Natsume! Natsume jawab aku! Natsume!" seru Tanuma sembari mengguncang-guncang tubuh Natsume namun tidak ada respon yang berarti dari pemuda bermata coklat madu itu.

"Bagaimana ini? bagaimana aku menolong Natsume?" Tanuma langsung menatap tepat di hadapannya. Tak terlihat apa-apa. lagi, ia menajamkan penglihatanya. Terlihat! Walau hanya terlihat bayangan mahluk itu tapi itu cukup membuatnya tahu posisi mahluk itu sekarang. Tanuma langsung mengambil _Yuujinchou_ yang terjatuh tepat di dekatnya dan segera membopong Natsume pergi dari tempat itu.

"Bertahanlah, Natsume!"

"JANGAN LARI! BERIKAN NATSUME DAN _YUUJINCHOU_ ITU PADAKU MANUSIA!"

Samar, Tanuma dapat mendengar suara yang ia yakin itu pasti berasal dari mahluk yang telah mengejar Natsume itu.

Sambil terus membopong Natsume, Tanuma terus berlari. _'gawat! Kalau begini terus, mahluk itu bisa menangkap kami. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa? !'_ sambil terus berlari ia berpikir hal yang dapat menyelamatkannya dari mahluk itu.

"Oya!" Tanuma langsung teringat dengan barang yang baru ia ambil dari kuil Machi atas permintaan Ayahnya. Ia langsung berlari sekencang mungkin dan bersembunyi di pohon yang cukup besar. Pemuda berambut hitam itu menyandarkan dengan hati-hati tubuh Natsume dan menggeladah tas miliknya untuk mencari barang yang dimaksud.

Tanuma memucat melihat barang yang ia butuhkan dalam keadaan yang tidak diharapkan.

"Ja-jangan hancur saat Natsume jatuh menindihku," gumam Tanuma melihat barang yang sebenarnya adalah cermin suci itu telah pecah. Tanuma menatap wajah Natsume, lalu menggeleng dan mengambil potongan pecahan terbesar dari cermin suci itu. Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama dari balik pohon. _'Ada! Bayangan mahluk itu terlihat!'_ Pemuda berambut hitam itu segera bergegas pergi, ia pun langsung berdiri tepat di bawah cahaya bulan yang bersinar.

"Hei, kau! Mencari Natsume'kan?" Tanuma dapat melihat kini bayangan hitam yang terlihat di matanya adalah bayangan mahluk yang tadi mengejarnya. Sedikit lagi, mahluk itu berada di jangkuan cahaya bulan. Saat bayangan itu semakin mendekat, Tanuma langsung menyiapkan potongan cermin dan langsung menghadapkan cermin suci tepat di bawah cahaya bulan yang membuat cahaya bulan itu terpantulkan dari cermin dan tepat mengenai mahluk itu.

"Komohon berfungsilah!" seru Tanuma, yang detik kemudian dapat melihat sosok mahluk itu secara sempurna.

"AAAA! SINGKIRKAN CERMIN ITU DARIKU!" seru mahluk itu tampak meronta kesakitan karena cahaya yang dipantulkan cermin suci itu.

"Tidak akan! Sampai kau melepaskan Natsume! Aku tidak akan menyingkirkan cermin ini!" seru Tanuma.

"AAAA! !"

"Ta-Tanuma,"

Tanuma menoleh ke belakang dan terlihatlah sosok Natsume yang tersenyum di sana, "Natsume?" ujar Tanuma. Pemuda berambut coklat terang itu menghampiri Tanuma dan menepuk bahu pemuda bermata hitam itu, "Cukup. Aku akan mengatasinya," ujar Natsume, "Tapi," Tanuma baru akan membantah tapi sepasang mata coklat madu menatapnya seolah mengatakan _'Tidak, apa-apa'_. mengerti maksud tatapan itu, Tanuma menghentikan aksinya itu dan membiarkan Natsume melewatinya.

"Aku akan mengembalikan namamu, setelah itu kembalilah ke tempat asalmu," ujar Natsume. _Youkai_ yang mulai melemah itu mengangguk, "Baiklah,"

Setelah itu Tanuma melihat Natsume membuka sebuah buku berwarna hijau lusuh dan mengatakan sesuatu hingga membuat lembaran halaman di buku itu bergerak sendiri dan berhenti pada satu halaman, Natsume merobek halaman itu dan melipat menjadi dua setelah itu menggigitnya lalu menepukan kedua lengannya.

"Kukembalikan namamu, Hikage," ucap Natsume lalu kenangan _Youkai_ bernama Hikage mulai terlihat olehnya. Dari bertemu Neneknya, Natsume Reiko dan juga alasan Hikage jadi membenci Neneknya.

"Aaahh.. Terimakasih, Natsume-_dono_,"

Setelah itu _Youkai_ bernama Hikage itu menghilang dari hadapan mereka. Detik kemudian, tubuh Natsume kembali limbung sebelum membentur tanah, Tanuma menangkap tubuh Natsume.

"Natsume, kau tidak apa-apa? Natsume!" seru Tanuma. Natsume mengerjapkan matanya, "Tanuma.." lirih Natsume.

"_Yokatta_.."

"Natsumeeee!"

"Ponta!" seru Tanuma saat melihat Nyanko-_sensei_ menghampirinya.

**Ctak**!

"Siapa yang kau panggil Ponta hah, bocah? Panggil aku _Sensei_!" amuk kucing gemuk itu.

"_Gomen_, _Sensei_."

"Nah, itu baru benar!" seru Nyanko-_sensei_. Lalu menatap Natsume, "Bocah! Kau terlihat kacau sekali!" serunya lagi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Natsume dengan satu kaki depannya.

"Kau lama sekali, _Sensei_," sindir Natsume, "Che, tapi ternyata kau tidak apa-apa'kan," balas kucing itu.

"Hei bocah!" tunjuk Nyanko-_sensei_ pada Tanuma.

"I-iya?"

"Bantu aku bawa bocah itu ke rumahnya!" sahut kucing itu lagi.

**Bruk! **

Lagi-lagi, kucing gemuk itu terkapar dengan benjol di kepala bulatnya.

"Maaf, Tanuma. Aku tida-,"

"Kurasa membopongmu sampai rumah, itu tidak masalah untukku," potong Tanuma.

"Ta-Uwah!" seru Natsume saat dirinya digendong oleh Tanuma.

Tanuma tersenyum menatap Natsume, "Lihat. Tidak apa-apa'kan?" ujarnya pada Natsume yang sekali lagi menampakan warna merah samar di wajahnya.

"Te-terimakasih," ujar Natsume.

"_Ha'i_. _Doumo_,"

Mereka berduapun pergi meninggalkan Nyanko-_sensei_ yang masih terkapar di tanah.

**~O~O~O~O~O~ **

"Natsume, _Ohayou_!"

Pemuda berambut coklat terang itu menoleh, "_Ohayou_, Tanuma."

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tanuma.

"_Ha'i_. _Daijoubu_,"

"_Yokatta_,"

"Tanuma, sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena telah menghancurkan barangmu," ujar Natsume mengingat sebuah cermin telah ia pecahkan saat jatuh menimpa Tanuma tadi malam.

"Haha.. aku'kan sudah bilang, tak apa. lagi pula Ayahku tidak sampai mempersalahkannya, kok. Jadi bukan masalah," sahut Tanuma. Pemuda berambut hitam itu menatap sungai kecil di bawah jembatan, "Nee, Natsume?" panggil Tanuma.

"Hm?"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menatap Natsume lalu perlahan mendekati pemuda bermata coklat madu itu, "Aku senang,"

Natsume mengerutkan alisnya mendengar itu, "Maksudmu?"

"Aku senang bisa bertemu dengamu," ujar Tanuma lalu menjatuhkan tas jinjingnya dan langsung mendekap Natsume.

"Eh?" Natsume hanya tertegun atas perlakuan Tanuma padanya, "Terimakasih kau sudah mempercayaiku untuk menjaga rahasiamu," ujar Tanuma lagi.

Natsume yang merasakan kehangatan dalam pelukan Tanuma itu juga menjatuhkan tasnya dan balas memeluk pemuda berambut hitam itu, "Akulah yang seharusnya berterimakasih, Tanuma. Aku merasa bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu,"

"Natsume," gumam Tanuma sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Mata hitamnya menatap Natsume yang juga ikut menatapnya. Perlahan, pemuda berambut hitam itu menundukan kepalanya mendekati wajah Natsume. Pemuda berambut coklat terang itu hanya terdiam dan perlahan menutup sepasang mata coklat madu miliknya. Hingga ia merasakan sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di dahinya.

Tanuma langsung melepaskan Natsume dari pelukannya, "_Gomen_, Natsume." Hanya kata itu yang terucap dari bibir pemuda itu. Natsume menatap Tanuma lalu tersenyum, "_Arigatou_," balasnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ah! Kita hampir, telat!" seru Tanuma yang langsung mengambil lagi tasnya diikuti dengan Natsume yang juga mengambil tasnya yang ia jatuhkan tadi, pemuda berambut hitam itu lalu meraih lengan kanan Natsume dan mengenggamnya dengan erat seolah tak ingin dilepaskannya.

"Ayo, Natsume."

"_Ha'i_."

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

_Itulah kali pertamanya aku bertemu dengannya. Seorang pemuda yang ingin kulindungi, dan seorang pemuda yang sekarang merupakan bagian terpenting dari hidupku. Dialah Natsume Takashi_.

**~O~O~O~O~O~ **

**_OWARI_ **

**~O~O~O~O~O~ **

**A/N** : _Yo_. _Hajimemashite_, Minna-_san_! Perkenalkan saya Namikaze Naruni! **XDD** **#**plak!

Akhirnya bisa _publish_ fic pertama di _fandom_ Natsume Yuujinchou. _Gomenasai_ kalau ceritanya aneh begini apalagi endingnya.. **(/TT^TT)/** *****orz*****

saya harap tidak mengecewakan _reader_ semua.. *****bows

Huhuhuuh..~ saya harap bisa menulis lagi di _fandom_ ini karena saya jatuh cinta sekali dengan _pair_ Tanuma**X**Natsume dibanding _pair-pair_ yang lain di Natsume Yuujinchou.. **#**curcol dikit**#**

*****Author disepak

Dan Hontou ni arigatou untuk Roku Dhalin-_Neechan _yang udah memberikan _file_ Natsume Yuujinchou..! Mungkin kalau bukan dari _Neechan_, Saya tidak akan tahu tentang anime ini.. **XDD #**hug

Maaf, kalau ada **typo** yang lolos sensor atau charanya yang _OOC_.. _Hontou ni_ _gomenasai_.. *****deep bows

Yosh! Terimakasih sudah mengunjungi fanfic perdana saya ini di fandom Natsume Yuujinchou. Jika ada kesempatan lagi, saya mau nulis lagi di fandom ini. Sekali lagi, terimakasih atas kunjungannya.. _Mata naaaaaaaa_...~ **X3 #**dzing!

**_Review?_**


End file.
